The Eyes of an Lucario
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: Told through the eyes of a wounded and betrayed Lucario, who meets a human that is trying to get him to regain trust. When dark memories get in the way of the Pokémon from getting closer to anyone, the human refuses to give on him, however, the Lucario refuses to break.
1. Prologue

**No one besides the unfamiliar. Everything and everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>A light breeze blew through the trees cries of Pidgey were communicating with one another in the forest. I don't know how far I traveled, but I do know that it took me over two days to arrive here. I was free, free from that traitorous man, I was on my own. Now I was lost, but refused to give up. Refused to be captured by another human. I wanted to live and not be used as tool for winning.<p>

I carried on walking through the dark forest, well, more like limped as my ankle was aching from a long tumble I took down a rocky hill. It almost scared me as the pain was growing. If I am not able to walk, how would I be able to survive? There was no way I was going to quit or give up. That is not how I am. I don't give up. Forcing myself to continue, I growled in pain as my ankle gave out, causing me to fall and land in kneeling position just as I heard two female voices of humans. I slowly stood up, wanting to not be seen, afraid of being captured, but honestly, I need help.

"A Lucario?" I heard a girl whisper.

As a Lucario, I could understand human language better than most Pokémon and I know my own name.

I tried to take a step, but fell forward.

It was getting worse.

How can I carry on like this? I won't be able to. Not like this.

"It's hurt," the blonde began to get closer to the me with Cubone by her side and her friend following. She had brown eyes, long blond hair, wore a long black coat with a crimson shirt and dark-blue jeans and had a Cubone at her side. By knowing humans, I guessed she was young, but not quite an adult. I did a quick scan of the other one, who had red hair and green eyes, dressed in jean shorts, dark-green shirt with a blue jacket and black converse shoes, and had a Flareon at her side.

I tried to act brave, even though my heart was slamming against my thin chest and the pain was striking through me. My narrow, crimson eyes were locked on them, mostly her, waiting for her move.

They both knelt down as the blond signaled her friend to do the same. "Do you have an Oran Berry?" She asked.

Her friend shook her head.

"Thought not," she sighed. Holding out a hand to the fearful me, she said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I just glared at her.

I'm not falling for that again. I don't care how happy her Cubone looks, there is no way I'm letting her near me.

She slowly slipped her hand into her yellow pouch on her belt, trying to take something out.

I just growled, backing away, fearing that it was a Pokéball.

"I'm trying to help you," she said, pulling out the potion, hoping that I recognized it, which I did.

"What do you think happened to it?" Her friend asked with concern in her voice.

The blonde shook her head, not taking her eyes off the wounded creature before, but not wanting to make it feel that she was challenging me. "I don't know," she muttered. "It must've been separated from its trainer to end up here, but Lucarios are smarter than that."

She would say something like that. Of course she would. She's a human!

The Flareon laid down as if it was trying to relax me as the Cubone held out a paw, wanting me to trust him instead if I felt that I had to.

Knowing that there was no chance for me to go, I felt defeated. I looked back at the human, fearing that she wasn't going to try anything and slowly gave a dip of my head, backing down.

The human girl slowly crawled up to me, holding out a hand, but I refused to make physical connection as my eyes never left her, as I was forcing myself to trust her. She saw the bad right ankle that was swollen, spraying the potion on to my dark-grey fur. To my relief, it was starting to help, but hardly as there was more damage to it. Then she quietly gasped, noticing the large scar on the my left upper arm, slowly drawing a hand to it. "What did-?"

I defensivly barked at her, causing her to jerk back.

Cubone gripped his bone club in defense.

"What is it?" Her friend asked.

"He's been hurt. He has a scar," she explained. Returning her attention back to the ankle, she gently asked, "Can you stand?"

I forced myself to my feet, but staggered and whimpered in pain. I hated when I acted like this. There was so much weakness involved. It was so infuriating!

"We need to get it to a Center," she stated as she stood up, placing the potion back in her medicine pouch.

I knew exactly what that meant, and it meant that I was stuck with these two humans until I got better.


	2. Chapter 1

I learnt that the one who helped my was Amy and her friend was Sarah. Amy didn't want to be a trainer, but one who raised Pokémon and would release them into the wild or give them to trainers. That meant if I was well enough, she was going to send me back to the wild.

That was a large relief for me, but her Cubone seemed to like helping me to walk on the way. He did seem to trust his trainer or whatever she was.

We arrived at the Poké Center in Goldenrod City where I taken to be healed. Being in one of the places before, I trusted the nurses better, but it wasn't much. I knew I was in better hands than I'll ever be, so I merely savored it, knowing that I was going to return to surviving my own.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room, the four friends were sitting, waiting for the news of the injured Pokémon. When Nurse Joy came back out, the quartet, especially Amy, leapt to the their feet. The kind nurse gave a faint smile with relief. "Lucario is going to be fine. In a few short minutes, he will be able to walk again, but," she frowned with concern, "we did notice some scarring, but nothing major. You said that you found him?"<p>

"Yes," Amy answered, earning the nurse's attention. "There was no one around that we knew of and couldn't waste time to get him here."

The pink-haired nurse nodded. "Understood." She then bowed her head as she closed her eyes sadly. "I fear that this Pokémon was abused by its former trainer."

They all leaped back in horror, but Amy shook her head with disgust. "I was afraid you were going to say that," she coldly stated. It made her blood boil at the very thought. How could any one torment a Pokémon? It was completely against humanity! They aren't there to win you badges. They were there as your friend and companion. She looked down at Cubone who stood close to her leg, remembering when she first met the little guy from a professor, who couldn't take care of the lonely creature anymore due to retirement. That was a year ago. She looked back at the nurse. "Can I take Lucario in?" She asked. "I only have three, and he really needs someone."

Nurse Joy nodded with a smile. "I see no problem with it. After all, you did help him- I'll go check on him right now." With that, she walked out.

"So what are you going to do with a Pokémon who has trust issues?" Sarah asked.

Amy looked at her with a small smile. "Work with him." She then knelt down to Cubone. "I'm going to be paying more attention to Lucario for a little while, okay?"

He nodded in understanding.

She rubbed his skull with a smile. "That's my pal."

Over the past five years from when she got her first Pokémon, she would raise them as her own, then pass them to young kids to learn about the friendship of Pokémon. She didn't do to abandon them, but to give them and the kids a happy life. The professor thought that it was a kind thing that she would do by letting her Pokémon teach and bond with new and young trainers. It was only a year ago when the same professor came to her and wanted her to keep and train this Cubone. Agreeing, she took the Cubone and the two were inseparable ever since. Over the year, she went out with Cubone to find more Pokémon, only catching two as her goal was not to be a trainer, but would train them to make them stronger. Five months ago her Luxio evolved to Luxray and two months before that, Starvia into Staraptor, starting with Starly. However, Cubone just didn't evolve yet, but she continued to train him and he was getting stronger.

* * *

><p>"Here he is," the nurse happily announced as I was following her out. That's when I noticed the young girl raise to her feet. "Good as new." She stepped aside to allow me, a strong and independent Pokémon, through.<p>

I walked up to the young girl with a completely healed ankle as I gave a dip of the head in gratitude. It was the least I could do after what she did for me.

"You're coming with me, okay?" She gently said, wanting to make sure the I knew. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

I just studied her, pondering by what she meant.

Cubone gave a small cheer, drawing my attention.

I felt Amy's aura and it was gentle and caring. There was no deceit to be sensed anywhere.

I looked back at her and nodded, feeling weaker by the moment.

She drew a hand forth as truce, I just stared at her hand, then looked her in the eyes and they were light, as if they were saying that "I won't hurt you", while mine was saying "I don't trust you." Accepting my gaze, she lowered her hand, then looked at Cubone. "You're going into your Pokéball while I work with Lucario, okay?"

Her little pal nodded.

Taking out his ball, she called him back, then looked at her friend with a smile. "Ready?"

Sarah nodded, returning the smile. "Ready."

After thanking the nurse, we went on our way as I was hoping that I was going to have a chance to leave soon.

* * *

><p>While Sarah wanted to do some shopping while we were at the large city since there was no rush as Amy wanted to go to Lake of Rage for some reason- I didn't listen to that part- Amy would try to connect with me, but I was still uncertain about everything. We were sitting on the bench in front of a fountain as Amy was trying to think of something to say, knowing that we Lucarios have a very good understanding in human language. I have to admit, she is quite knowledgeable about Pokémon.<p>

"I know that you had a trainer that was very mean to you," she began, looking at the Pokémon beside her, who not just sitting there with his legs crossed, looking straight ahead, listening to her words. "But you can trust me. I'm not going to-"

I looked away in anger.

So, she knew my little secret. How wonderful is that. Now I'll get her pathetic sympathy. Perfect.

"I'm not saying you have to trust me now. I'm just saying that you can when you're ready."

When I didn't even move, she slowly drew a hand to my thin shoulder, but I immediately backed away, growling at her with fear and anger in my narrowed eyes.

How dare she try to get closer to me when she knew that I did not want to trust her. I didn't even want to be here! I wanted to live my own life in freedom!

Accepting my warning, she withdrew her hand.

I was mildly surprised by her reaction, slowly relaxing into my previous state.

"There you are!" A cheerful Sarah called as she approached with a bag in her hand and a happy Flareon trotting at her side. "I found some great stuff there! Can we get a hotel here?" Her green eyes were beaming.

Amy shrugged. "Sure. I don't see a problem."

Her friend cheered as Flareon smiled, waging her tail.

I was just disappointed.

* * *

><p>Getting the same room, but separate beds, the two friends were getting ready to turn in for the night as Flareon curled up on his trainers bed like a happy puppy as I took the floor. Don't get me wrong, I've seen Pokémon happy and carefree with their trainers, but for me, my trust disappeared and the only thing I have left is my pride. I am no longer jealous of the lucky ones. I have no one to listen to.<p>

Amy arched an eyebrow at my decision. "You sure?"

I just rolled over with my back to her.

"You could have the couch if you want."

Ignored.

Shrugging, she laid back in bed and turned off her lamp, creating complete darkness in the room.

Seeing that I did not have to sleep on the floor, I decided to take the couch and flopped on it. Funny how my trainer didn't even give me that.


	3. Chapter 2

We carried on our journey to the Lake of Rage onto Route 35. I was still on guard as I would keep an eye on my "new trainer". I could tell that Amy almost found it amusing that a Pokémon was watching her every move, but felt sad that he had to because of where he came from. I didn't care what she though, I just didn't want to get betrayed. I knew that I had every chance to run and live my life, but as the loyal Pokémon that I am, it wasn't in my nature. Unless they threaten to leave me to die if I failed them, then I would run.

The two humans would talk and laugh as were nearing a turn to Route 36, until a tall, young man with black hair approached them with a scheming grin, pointing at the two teenagers with power, standing before them. "I challenge you to a battle!"

The two girls looked at each other, not knowing who he was talking to.

"Want to train Lucario?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Then looked down at her new Pokémon. "Want to give it a shot?"

Seeing that this was a chance to practice my skills and to prove to myself, I nodded, looking at the man.

Stepping forward, Amy looked at the young man in the eye, ready for a battle. "I accept your challenge!"

He took out a Pokéball from his pouch, throwing it. "Combusken! Go!"

"Show 'em what you got, Lucario!"

I calmly walked up to the front as a Combusken appeared before us, making his battle cry known and the fight was on. I was well aware that my weakness is fire thanks to many battles, so I had to stay on my toes with this one.

The opponent's Conbusken used Ember, but I quickly dodged.

"Payback!" Amy ordered me, who quickly obeyed.

As the battle went on, I trying harder and had more determination to win. There was a fire inside me that refused to go out. Of course, other Pokémon didn't want to fail when it came to battling, but I did not want to lose. Not for the human, but for myself and pride. As the trainers were shouting commands, us Pokémon were doing our best to dodge and fight back, getting hurt a little. So far, I was winning as the fire bird was taking more beating, until I got burned by Flamthrower. I growled in pain, placing a paw over my burned forearm.

"Keep going," Amy cheered on. "You're doing great! Use Shadow Ball!"

I summoned a ball of shadows, but the Combusken saw it coming and dodged.

"Fire Blast!" The opponent called out again.

I foresaw the attack and was getting ready to leap away, but the Combusken practically threw a curve ball and while the I was trying to avoid the attack, the ground in front of me burst into flames. I skidded to a halt as I felt myself stare into the fire with dread, and was burned, falling to the ground, away from the disappearing flames. I quickly leapt to my feet, but was uneasy as I felt my front stinging from a burn as some of my fur was singed

"Shadow-" Amy tried.

"Now! Use Brick Break!" The opponent shouted, cutting her off.

Amy gasped in horror as the Combusken was rushing up to me that was nearly dazed, and slammed its wing into my head, knocking me to the ground. Refusing to go down that easily, I tried to stand and when she said, "Lucario. Come back," I knew I was not going to give up that easily.

I am not weak.

I am not useless.

I staggered to my feet in a dazed manner, trying to snap out of being hit in the head. I faced a puzzled Cumbusken with tired determination, locking my eyes into his own.

"Lucario," Amy tried, clearly not wanting me to push myself to the point where I can't even stand.

I just stared at the Cumbusken, having the fire in my pride grow and burn within as I knew that I was going to take him down.

Understanding my determination, the human quietly said, "Hyper Beam."

Cumbusken was already started to dodge the attack, but I foresaw his next move and aimed to right where he was going to stand, firing the attack.

The opponent gasped in disbelief.

When the beam had ended, the Cumbusken fell.

I did it.

I won.

Tired and burnt, I was not ready for the next fight, but I was ready to do so if I had to. If she commanded me to do so because right now, she was my trainer, and that was something I was respected, even if it meant fighting to the point where I couldn't even stand. It wouldn't be the first time. I've done it before.

The young man called back his called Pokémon and summoned a Crobat.

I stood up to the Pokémon, ready to for a my order, ready to hear my command of winning.

"Lucario, return."

My eyes slightly grew wide at those words.

Turning to face my trainer, checking if I heard right, I saw that she was taking out a Pokéball. I slowly made my way to her side as the stinging from the burns were still noticeable. Then a Luxray was released.

* * *

><p>When the fainted Crobat was returned the opponent and a proud Luxray came back to Amy, the man smiled with amusement at her when they shook hands. "You've got quite a Lucario there. Never really faced a Pokémon with determination like that, but it does happen."<p>

My ears perked at those words, starting to paying attention at their conversation.

He looked at her with wonder in his brown eyes. "You becoming a trainer or something?"

She shook her head. "I just raise Pokémon."

The man nodded in understanding. "Good thing that you allow your Pokémon to get strong and battle, even though you're not a trainer."

I didn't notice her smile at me as I was too busy thinking of how I would win repeatedly for the trainer who keep telling me that I wasn't strong enough. And here was a new human, noticing my strength in the first battle. Not only one, but two.

The two wished each other luck on their endevors and carried on our own way as I was tired, but refused to go in my Pokéball. She looked at me with confusion, but respected my wishes. When I was too tried to walk, she had enough with my stubborness and called me to the Pokéball. Before I could react, I was already inside. Fear lurched in my being as I held captive once more. I didn't know when she was going to let me out. It could be days for all I know until I see another light of day.

Wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

><p>"Lucario's got some fight," Sarah said with a smile with Flareon at her side.<p>

"That he does," Amy said as she was remembering the way the Pokémon fought with such determination with Cubone back at her side. "He's made to be with a trainer. Not with someone who just raises Pokémon."

Sarah looked at her with wondrous green eyes. "Huh?"

"He's a fighter. It will be cruel to keep him away from battling." She noticed the way he stood up to the Crobat, even after taking a good thrashing from burns and a hit in the head from the last opponent. He was a true fighter.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to raise Lucario to trust better and after that, I'm going to find him a trainer to raise him."

Sarah just accepted the answer.

This was the hard part of becoming a raiser. She would raise Pokémon, but when they get strong enough, she would find them good trainers to continue their training. Cubone was her loyal friend that never wanted to leave her side and visa versa. Staraptor was one that would get fly with others for a while, then return, so she was getting ready to return to the wild. Luraxy was on the path of becoming to be a very good trainee Pokémon as same as Lucario. When Lucario would gain humans' trust again, she was going to search for a new trainer for him.


	4. Chapter 3

_By the time I got out of the Pokéball, I was starving. _

_Food was tossed to me like an animal that was worthless._

_"If you fail me like that again," he said in a dark, __vicious tone, glaring at me with disgust, "you will regret it."_

_I never wanted to fail him again._

_I promised myself that I was going to fight until I unconscious._

_Unfortunately, there were times that I only stopped fighting because I couldn't stand, but was well aware of what was happening._

* * *

><p>When I was summoned, I practically collapsed to the floor in pain and relief. My eyes were wide as I scanned the room, then relaxed in relief when I recognized it as a Poké Center. I was only in that Pokéball for a short period of time, which meant that I was not going to be punished, instead healed. The same nurse that look to be from the last Center- since they are all Nurse Joys for some apparent reason- took me in the back where I passed out of exhaustion, having the memories fade away.<p>

A half an hour later, I was able to walk as my fur was no longer singed. When I walked out to the lobby, it seemed that my return was welcomed warmly as I saw the two humans stand up with joy and Cubone was excited to see me just before being sent back into his Pokéball. I gave a faint smile, but it didn't last long as the welcoming was short lived as my mind began to ponder. It didn't feel like that I tried my hardest in the battle. If I was knocked down or had fainted, then I knew I tried, but since I wasn't and stopped because I was tired, then no, I didn't try my hardest.

Amy thanked the nurse as the four of us walked out to the outside of Ecruteak City that always seemed to be Autumn. Then I realized that this city was too close to my old home.

"Lucario?" Amy asked with concern when I didn't look at her as we were standing outside.

"He seems like he failed," Sarah murmured.

I winced at those words.

Amy sighed with sadness at my reaction. "You didn't fail. Fire is your weakness." Her voice was gentle and her energy was honest. "A lot of Pokémon have weaknesses. The Cumbusken was just a little stronger."

I looked away in shame, closing my crimson eyes.

I suppose I am weak.

Out of all those battles that I lost because I wasn't able to stand… It wasn't just because I took a beating… I thought she noticed something that my former trainer did not. That I was strong and kept pushing myself. However, weakness was still noticeable.

"You're still a really good fighter!" Amy continued, catching my attention. "You hung in there and you won! You won!" She cheered with a grin, hoping to lift up my spirits as I raised my head. When I noticed that she saw the scar on my arm, I saw her eyes dull with sadness.

"You were great!" Sarah joined in.

Flareon barked happily, waging its tail in agreement.

I slowly looked at the three and a faint smile formed at all the praise.

"See?" Amy asked, standing up, wanting to keep my spirits up. "Lets go and get some food."

"Finally!" Sarah groaned with hunger as her Pokémon barked with approval.

* * *

><p>Finding a place to eat, we got a booth table and the two humans got sandwiches, Flareaon got a burger with hot sauce, and I was uncertain and confused as I was just staring at a bowl of berries before me. The two humans watched amusingly as I sniffed the berries. I like berries, but they weren't really my taste- as if anyone respected that. I couldn't help, but to glance at Flareon's spicy burger. However, if this was my form of punishment, then I will eat.<p>

Until Amy noticed that I didn't touch one berry yet and was busy staring at the happy Flareon, munching on her meal.

"I don't think he likes berries," Sarah slowly said, watching me longing for my own personal taste, and would sadly glance down at my berries, and look back at the joyous Flareon, hoping that this wasn't punishment.

"I'll take you like spicy food?" Amy asked, looking down at me beside her as she picked up her ruben.

I looked up at her with concern and slowly nodded, uncertain of how she would react.

I was just hungry and wanted something that would satisfy me.

She seemed kind as her energy was calm and not annoyed as she chuckled. "Got it."

After sending for some chilies, Sarah picked at the untouched berries and when the chillies came, I beamed like a human child being given a present. I noticed Amy watching in amusement as I was happily munching on the red chillies with my paws like she was making a mental note of some kind.

After the meal, the the four of us left as Amy took some chillies to go for me and that brightened my day. Standing in front of the restaurant, the two humans looked at the map on their Pokégears. Seeing that there was a tunnel that we had to take in order to get to Mohogany Town, they were debating if we should travel now or wait till the next day. Looking at the time, we should arrive by sundown if not before. Deciding to go now, the four of us marched on.

* * *

><p>Mount Mortar was not a happy-go-lucky cave as we stuck close together. Flareon would light the way when necessary and my keen ears were perked as I would listen to the surroundings around us while I was searching for nearby auras. When I would sense something, I would stop, and look around, telling the others that someone or something was nearby. Seeing that it was nothing, I would continue, letting them know that whatever it was had past. Continuing deeper into the cave, Amy was noticing how alert and protective I was in my own way as she would look at me with wonder.<p>

I do owe her and I would not want any of them to get hurt if I could prevent it. After all, she had captured me in a Pokéball, making her officially my trainer.

We would be attacked by a couple of Pokéon here and there, but Sarah allowed Flareon to take them out as I would stand by in case. When the danger would flee, we would continue.

It took us about less than thirty minutes to get through the cave.

When the humans took their first steps outside, they were blinded by the sudden light as my eyes were already adjusted. We carried on our way as a thought entered my mind: What are we going to do after we're done at the Lake of Rage? I knew that Amy wanted to do some form of research on the shiny Gyarados, but I knew that wasn't going to take long at all. Also, I never even knew what a shiny Gyarados was. I never even been to the Lake of Rage and I have been practically everywhere on the map.

The four of us walked on, shortly reaching Mohogany Town.

I hardly ever came here as my former trainer never like it here. Kept saying that there was nothing to do and was boring for his likes- For him, boring was where there was no danger or worries.

That's where I came in.

"Well," Sarah sighed, making us stop at the entrance of the small town, "here we are."

"We just need to get to the lake," Amy stated, looking in the direction where there was a turn off at the north of the town.

"You and Lucario can go," she waved her hand. "I want to look around and take my Pokémon out."

Amy nodded with a smile. "Okay. I'll contact you when I come back." She patted the pouch with her Pokégear inside.

Her smiled back. "Sounds good. Catch you later."

We went our separates ways as I followed my trainer to the lake. I was trying to get lost in my own mind, but her energy was getting to me. I would glance at her as her brown eyes were deep in thought. Concentrating, I tried to tap into her mind to read her thoughts, but instead, her energy was wondrous and uncertain. When she looked at me, I broke my concentration, not wanting to be asked of what I was doing.

"You're strong, you know that?"

My pointed ears flicked at the those words, questioning if I heard right.

"You're a fighter and a surviver," she continued. "I'm not the trainer you need."

What did she mean by that?

"You are made for battle. You are made to win."

No.

Not her too.

Is that all I am? A tool for winning?

"If you stayed with me, you be cooped up. I raise Pokémon, not train them."

_You were still the kindest trainer or raiser that I have ever met, _I thought.

We walked into the entrance of the lake's area.

"I don't want to waste your abilities," she said as we were nearing the exit. She then stopped and smiled down at me. "But don't worry about this now. Let's get to the lake, okay?"

I forced a strong nod as it felt like my heart was about to being torn out. When I was starting to get used to her kind ways, she was never planning on keeping me. Why would she? I was just a rescue. However, instead of sending me back to the wild where she found me, she was going to send me to a new trainer. A trainer that may not be as kind as her.

No.

No one was kind as her.

When she opened the door, to my horror, it was raining.

It was so clear on the other side, how was it raining here?

We walked on as I was trying to keep strong, trying to fight the memories that lurked in my nightmares.

As we pushed on, nearing the lake, each drop was feeling like a Geodude's fist. I hugged myself, trying to fight the pain and fear that was inside me. Amy was caring on, getting annoyed by the mud, but seemed to enjoy the rain. Then lightening struck and images flashed before my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Thunder was rolling above and lightening cracked, lighting up the entire house. <em>

_My trainer dragged me by the arm outside, locked a chain around my thin neck, and left me outside in the rain__. I tried to meditate, blocking the grim energy out of me, but the coldness was too much. I sat under the roof, holding my knees to my thin body, trying to warm myself. I tried to peek through the windows, but the curtains were closed, until I found a crack between the curtains and saw the other Pokémon inside along with my trainer. _

_All night I stayed out there and when the storm passed, my trainer came and got me. _

_I looked him in the eyes, asking why he would do that to me as he unlocked the chain. _

_"You're my number one fighter," he answered. "I need you to be strong and not __worthless." He smirked, walking back inside, allowing me to follow. _

_He did that at every storm. _

_For five years he did that._


	5. Chapter 4

"Lucario?"

A woman's voice entered my dark thoughts.

"Lucario?"

Another flash of lightening made me return to the present as we were now standing by the waters edge of the lake, looking out as red Gyarados were swimming about as I did not remember how I got so close to the water. My heart was slamming against my chest as fear was gipping it. I looked up to Amy on my left, who was looking down at me with concern in her brown eyes.

"Are you alright?"

No. I am not.

_Why did I start trusting you? What made me let my guard down so easily? _

Questions were flooding my head as I found myself still hugging myself. When the lightening flashed and thunder rolled, I flinched, as the quick images flashed before my eyes. I was cold and wet. I was going to be released to a new trainer soon. I trusted a human quicker that I should've…I trusted too soon… What was wrong with me? I never wanted to have another trainer and here I am, traveling along side a human, who doesn't even plan on wanting me for long. She is just going to send me off to another trainer! Not that I don't trust her judgment after what she had done for me, but I only trusted her and now, that trust has been turned away as she says that she can't train me because she's not a real trainer.

I'm not a tool!

Another bolt flashed.

I turned my head away, starting to shake in pain and coldness.

Why do other Pokémon get to have love and compassion?

But when it comes to me, I have to try my hardest! I have to fight until I pass out! What did I do? I was just a Lucario in the wild until I was captured by that horrible man! He said I was his number one fighter and he treated me like dirt. Not wanting to have feelings, not wanting to have an ounce of weakness, but the other Pokémon, the _weaker _Pokémon, got the special treatment. Or… Did I get the special treatment?

The one who is stronger than the others?

The one… Who will fight until his heart gives in.

No.

I refuse to fight!

My eyes grew with wide in determination.

"Lucari-"

I leapt away from Amy, glaring at her as I felt the fire return inside me. I ran away once, I can do it again!

"Lucario?" She asked with puzzled, wide eyes.

My eyes were locked onto her own.

_You want me to fight, then so shall be it!_

I stood in my battle stance, glaring at her to summon a Pokémon.

_Fight me! __Do it!_

When I saw her take a step back, I barked angrily at her.

_No! I am not going to let you back down! If you think I'm made for battle, then allow me to prove to you!_

Seeing the determination in my eyes, she slowly drew a hand to her pouch, pulling out a Pokéball.

Good.

After I beat her Pokémon, I'll be free to run and live my life away from trainers… Away from humans.

"Go, Staraptor!" She shouted, throwing the ball, unleashing a large and powerful Staraptor.

Amy was shouting commands at it was I was trying to dodge.

I managed to land a couple of Shadow Balls, but the bird was strong. I knew she raised it from when it was a Starly, but this, this was very interesting. I took a couple of blows as it would use Aerial Ace and Hidden Power. However, being quick on my feet, I saw an advantage, unleashing Hyper Beam.

The Staraptor was ready for this, flying into the air and dodged it.

Looking up into the air, I faintly saw its white stomach amongst the dark clouds, but the rain was preventing me to see very well, making me look away.

The lightening continued to strike as the thunder roared, then I was bowled over as it used a Fly attack. I rolled like a doll, landing on my stomach. Slowly pushing myself up, I glared at the blasted bird as it was challenging me… Or was it questioning me? Just as I stood up, she was called back.

"Lucario," Amy tired again, looking at me with concern. "Are you su-"

I growled at her.

I was not finished until I would see nothing, but darkness!

Seeing this, she tossed out another Pokéball and Luxray was standing before me.

Witnessing its power before, I was ready for a battle as we locked gazes with each other.

"Use Thunder!" Amy ordered.

Just as he summoned a bolt down upon me, I leapt out of the way, dodging closer to the opponent as I revealed my claws.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon saw me coming too late as I used Shadow Claw.

It growled in pain just as Amy shouted another order.

I leapt back, but slipped in mud and the Luxray saw this as an advantage.

I was about to scramble away, until it grabbed my arm with its mouth, biting down, and before I could react, electricity was coursing through my very being. When it released me, I was dropped to the muddy ground, twitching with volts of electricity and rain sparking it. I looked at my arm with clenched teeth, seeing that it was bleeding.

"Lucario," Amy tried once more. "Give up!"

Never!

I staggered to my feet, aimed, ready to use another Hyper Beam, but I was still in shock, missing my target.

"Now, use Thunder Bolt!"

Wha-

I was frozen to the ground as a bolt clashed with me from the sky, the power of the Luxray. My eyes were wide as images flashed before them once again. Normally this attack would last for a few seconds, but this one felt like time had stopped as I was stretching back to my old trainer. It almost felt like my scar was reopening as I remembered the stinging of a Fearow's talon slicing it.

_"So you'll never forget to not screw up said,_" he said. _"You'll never forget be quick on your feet." _I remember that he was disappointed about it, refusing to get me healed, wanting it to scar so I could remember that I screwed up.

And here I am… Screwing up once again.

I collasped to the ground and time caught up with itself as the attack was over. My eyes were open as I was twitching in pain.

Still weak.

I needed to see black.

I needed to be knocked out.

Amy shook her head as Luxray looked disappointed in a way.

I was still weak.

Amy began to walk up to me.

_Don't you get it? __I'm weak! __Finish me off! __Make me faint_!

She knelt by my side, reaching down to hold me.

I growled and snapped at her, refusing to touch me.

Not being scared, she took my paw and quickly, but carefully, pulled me to her, hugging.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Never feeling the warmth of compassion before, I accepted it, bowing my head into her shoulder as she just held me.


	6. Chapter 5

Amy managed to get me into my Pokéball as I was in no mood or shape to fight back. I woke up to a Poké Center, back into a Pokéball, then was summoned in a hotel as the human was sitting on her bed, staring at me with pain-filled and sympathetic eyes.

I just stared at her, waiting for her next move.

"I see that you went through more pain than I thought," she began with knowledge in her voice.

_What ever gave that away?_

"I see that you truly are a fighter and losing is never on your list."

I am not a tool and isn't it like that for most Pokémon?

"But I also see that you will not trust your trainer easily if you do have another trainer."

Wow. You truly are a typical human. Always thinking about trainers…

"I understand that you trust me more than you ever had with any human and I don't think you will ever trust again."

Okay… Now she's starting to think.

"I've made up my mind… You're not going to go with a trainer. You're going to stay with me and Cubone."

That sounds- Wait. What?

I just stared at her inquisitively, questioning if my pointed ears misheard.

The human just gave me a small smile, waiting for my response.

She would take in a broken, weak Pokémon such as myself in just because of _trust issues_? What happened to all of that "power" talk? That I was made for fighting? What happened to that she'll help me get through the trust problems? What happened to all of that? I am too weak for it? I am too weak to have a trainer? Is that it? That- that I would just fail them?

I just took a step back in horror, my heart being broken from loss of pride.

"Lucario?" She asked in uncertainty, tilting her head to the side.

Just because of trust issues, she's going to take me in… Forever? Then again… She was the only human that I do trust right now. She was the only one that I would protect if I had to. If she did help me through my trust issues… I didn't know if I wanted to stay or carry on with a trainer. I didn't know what I wanted, but I do, indeed, trust her and, right now, she is the only human I'd rather be with. If that is what I am for, then so be it.

I stood up straight and gave a cure nod of my head, telling her that I accept.

For now.

Amy beamed at me with shining brown eyes, then she jumped off the bed, hugging me.

I only brought my head in, the closest that it'll get to a hug.

* * *

><p>Five months had past as Cubone and I were helping Amy raise a young Vulpix in Cherrygrove City. As for Luxray and Staraptor, they were transferred to new, strong, and good-hearted trainers. The three of us helped the Vulpix grow stronger, but I couldn't help notice local Pokémon get trained for for up coming battles with gyms. I watched how they would train, making my heart long for that thrill and power. Over the five months, Amy made sure my skills were not rusty and would train with me. She saw how I would push myself as if I was the one getting ready for battle. She tired to convince me that if I didn't faint and was called back before then, I was not weak.<p>

I was not convinced.

My level of strength would slowly raise, but was too slow for my tastes.

At night I would sneak out of the house to go into the wild areas, just to find wild Pokémon to battle. I didn't want to fight them until one of us was out cold, but when I would feel that my sharp senses of battle returning to me, I would continue to fight and dodge, but when I felt that it was time to stop, I would flee, returning home after a good, brief battle.

Amy eventually found this out, asking me if I missed the battle, and I nodded.

I was ready for a trainer.

My raiser went on search for a good trainer for me. A _good _trainer.

She started to bring people over to check me out as I would sense their auras, and all of them, I did not approve for my own personal tastes. I would shake my head and return to whatever I was doing, not wanting anything to do with them.

Then one day, while I was training with Cubone, she brought in a young boy with black hair and green eyes. Looked to be around thirteen.

"This is Jake," Amy said to me as the young boy smiled kindly at me. "He wants to become a Pokémon master and is looking for a Pokémon to stay by his side for a very long time. What do you think?"

I sensed his aura, seeing that he was a good and kind-hearted person. There was something inside him that I liked and that was determination and loyalty. Something that most of the others were lacking. Also, he was younger, which meant that he had a lot to learn and was not arrogant. Stepping forward, I looked the boy in the eye, making sure if my decision was made.

He slowly knelt down and held out a hand to me as he wanted to pet me. When he did, I saw there was peace and his eyes were humble.

I looked up at Amy, giving a nod.

She smiled at him. "I guess he likes you."

Jake beamed at her as he stood up. "Really?" He grinned at me with a shine in his eyes as if being accepted was a honor.

He truly would not take me or any other Pokémon for granted.

I nodded again, a small smile forming with amusement at his reaction.

Amy took out my Pokéball from her pouch, handing it to him. "He's all yours." She looked at him with sternness. "Be careful with the way you treat him, though. He's not like any other Pokémon like I told-"

I placed a paw on her hand.

She looked at me, taken aback by my action.

I looked her in the eye, letting her know that he would.

Smiling at her concerns, she sighed, turning back to the boy. "Never mind. You two will be fine." She rubbed my head, making me smile. "I know you would." She knelt in front of me with a smile, looking me in the eye. "Well, this is it. Our time together comes to an end. I'm sure he'll treat you fine and I know you'll be protective of him as you were of me."

I threw my arms around her neck, thanking her for everything that she has done for me. Thanking her for fixing a broken spirit.

Amy wrapped her arms around my thin body, holding me close. "You're welcome," she whispered.

We released each other, giving each other a final farewell. Cubone then hugged me, making me smile and hug my Pokémon friend, until I looked up at my new trainer, who smiled at me with kind and joyous eyes.

Giving my two friends a final glance, I stood beside Jake's side, ready to begin our journey.

"Ready?" He smirked at me.

I smiled with a curt nod.

"Let's go!" He began to march on with me at his side.

"Bye, Lucario!" A familiar voice called.

I turned around, seeing Stacy and Flareon running to Amy's and Cubone's side, waving with a grin.

"Take care!" She called.

I stopped, raising my paw in farewell as Jake did the same.

The four of them waved back with mixed-emotioned smiles as was I.

I knew in my heart that I was going to see Amy and the others again. This was not a permanent farewell.

I knew that.

Jake and I continued on walking and I knew that we were going to walk into greatness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Also thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. They really help!<strong>


End file.
